Única
by May-chi
Summary: ¿Sabes que la gente única es la que realmente resalta?...


**Disclaimer**: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-san. Historia sin fines de lucro, sólo mi imaginación y recuerdos que quiero compartir.

**N/A: **cómo ando con esto en mi cabeza desde hace algún tiempo – _y no quiero perder la inspiración- _lo voy a plasmar aquí. Me quedó bastante bonito pero si creen que tengo razón o me equivoco pueden poner un comentario.

May-chi

_**ÚNICA**_

En los doce años que llevaba de vida nunca se había puesto a pensar en la forma como los demás la veían, o más concretamente nunca se sintió con la necesidad de pensarlo. Por eso ahora que recorría los pasillos de aquella casa se preguntaba, Cómo había terminado metida en todo este embrollo?

A pesar de la seguridad de sus pasos, estaba totalmente avergonzada de lo que estaba por hacer. Por eso cuando encontró lo que tanto buscaba, entró sin perder tiempo y una vez adentro no quiso mirarse en el espejo de aquel baño, pero a la final terminó cediendo y lo que vio le hizo tener dos reacciones:

1) Tenía ganas de reírse de sí misma porque se sentía como una traidora consigo misma y;

2) Tenía ganas de llorar por lo que veía, porque por primera vez en toda su vida se sentía fuera de lugar y fea.

Todo había empezado esa misma tarde cuando había llegado a la casa de sus compañeras de clase Ino Yamanaka para celebrar el cumpleaños de la misma. A igual que todos los años, la princesita –_conocida así por todos sus compañeros –_ había estado celebrando por todo lo alto su día con juegos, comida, pero al igual que con cualquier catástrofe todo comenzaba con algo pequeño.

Un pequeño comentario por ejemplo.

En ese momento todos se encontraban reunidos en la sala de la casa para cantar el tradicional Feliz Cumpleaños, solo faltaba la homenajeada y al momento de entrar varios de sus compañeros empezaron con la catástrofe.

- _Este año Ino-chan se ve realmente guapa – _dijo uno

- _Si – _agregó otro – _pero no solo ella_

_- Mira por ejemplo a Rina-chan – _haciendo que su compañero se girara en dirección de la chica

En ese momento no prestó mucha importancia a sus comentarios pero a medida que pasaba la velada se sentía cada vez más fuera de lugar. Y todo terminó poniéndose peor en el momento en quela conversación tomó un giro diferente.

– _Lástima que son pocas las chicas lindas en nuestro salón –_ dijo otro chico que se había unido a la conversación de lo otros dos

- _Pero qué dices – _dijo el segundo molesto –_si hasta Hinata ha mejorado_

- _No seas tonto o es que no has visto a Tenten – _respondió el pequeño – _si hasta parece un chico._

En este punto de la conversación era incapaz de ignorarla y peor estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre uno de sus compañeros a torcerle el cuello.

- _Es verdad, si hasta vino a la fiesta vestida como uno – _termino de estocar el primero.

No supo en qué momento se dieron las cosas, pero se salió del salón antes de que terminara con la cara de sus tres compañeros. Y a medida que iba pasando por el salón sus ojos viajaron a sus compañeras y amigas.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta de la razón que habían tenido esos tres. Todas las niñas de la fiesta estaban vestidas sino era con vestidos que les quedaban muy bien, eran con conjuntos de pantalón muy a la moda. En cambio ella solo estaba con un pantalón jean y una camiseta de un color verde olivo.

Además todas tenían cuidado con su ropa, usaban brillo labial y estaban cuidadosamente peinadas. Miró su ropa encontrándose con manchas por haber estado jugando fútbol, ni siquiera se había visto en un espejo pero estaba segura que era un desastre tanto su cabello como su cara.

Fue en ese momento cuando decidió – _o más bien se impulsó –_ en busca de un baño para arreglarse y dejar sin palabras a esos tres tontos.

Y mientras andaba cavilando no se dio cuenta cuando la puerta del baño se cerró e hizo un extraño clic dejándola atrapada.

Con una misión en mente empezó por lavarse su cara para sacar todas las manchas, lo mismo con su ropa pero no contó con que las manchas secas de tierra se iban a esparcir al entrar en contacto con el agua. Viendo que estaba quedando peor que antes dejó de lado eso para centrarse en su cabello, soltó con mucho cuidado sus moños dejando suelto su castaño, largo y ondulado cabello.

Después de varios intentos, opto por ponerse una de sus cintas como diadema, lo malo es que le estorbaba y sentía calor.

Satisfecha con sus resultados se dirigió a la puerta, al momento de girar la perilla se dio cuenta de que no abría y a pesar de sus intentos, gritos e incluso golpes nadie fue a verla – _posiblemente porque el ruido de la fiesta fuera mayor – _así que al final totalmente resignada se fue hacia la esquina de ese baño y se sentó con las piernas flexionadas con su rostro escondido entre ellas.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así, sólo levantó la cabeza cuando el sonido de la puerta abriéndose la devolvió a la realidad.

- _No dejes que se cierre – _lo dijo desesperadamente pero fue tarde cuando vio como la puerta nuevamente se cerraba.

Estaba por gritarle un par de cosas a la otra persona a su lado cuando cayó en cuenta con quién se había quedado atrapada. Neji Hyugga, el genio de su salón – _y eterno cubito de hielo – _no podría ser peor.

- _¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?- _preguntó el genio.

- _No tengo idea – _respondió resignada la pequeña 

- _Hmp _

Intentando no ponerse peor con la situación fue nuevamente a sentarse, seguida de cerca por el otro niño. El espacio era reducido por lo que no les quedó de otra que sentarse juntos. Realmente se sentía mal, primero no encajaba por su apariencia, segundo se quedaba encerrada en el baño y tercero estaba atrapada con la única persona que podría considerarse la primera estatua viviente del mundo.

Ligeramente incómoda por la posición en la que se encontraba se acomodó un poco mejor, golpeando en el proceso a su acompañante que no tuvo reparos en devolverle el golpe, sin poderse contener empezó una contienda de golpes y al final ambos terminaron totalmente adoloridos.

- _Ya te sientes mejor – _más que una pregunta era una afirmación por parte del Hyugga.

- _¿Qué? – _realmente le sorprendieron sus palabras

_- Parecía que estabas a punto de llorar – _se explicó mejor al ver que no le entendía.

Pues ahora que se detenía a pensar sí se sentía mucho mejor – _ahh… gracias – _no sabía que más decir.

- _Es fácil saber lo que pasa por la mente de las niñas_

_- A qué te refieres con eso de "es fácil saber lo que pasa por la mente de las niñas" – _sinceramente a este tipo le picaba la lengua.

Le regresó una mirada parecida a EN SERIO PREGUNTAS? – _Seguro estabas aquí porque algún niño te rechazó._

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso - _¡ESO NO ES VERDAD!...¡YO SOLO QUERÍA VERME BONITA!...¡QUE SABES TÚ!...¡SIEMPRE PERFECTO!_

Después de su arranque de furia cayó en cuenta de lo que había hecho y al ver al rostro de Neji – _bastante shockeado – _quiso que la tierra se abriera para poder esconderse y no salir jamás. Pero en lugar de eso pasó algo que jamás olvidaría.

- _Eso no es verdad, yo sólo soy lo que la gente espera – _a pesar del tono neutro de sus palabras Tenten pudo distinguir algo de oscuridad

En un simple movimiento alcanzó a juntar delicadamente sus labios con los de la chica, en un instante todo lo que le estuvo molestando desapareció para darle paso a una sensación nueva. Así como comenzó, terminó pues solo con un simple movimiento de cabeza el beso se rompió.

– _La gente única como tú son los que resaltan _

Tenten estaba a punto de responder pero en ese instante la puerta del baño se abrió mostrando a una preocupada señora Yamanaka, luego de asegurarse que los niños estuvieran bien, se disculpó por no haber puesto un letrero a la puerta del baño indicando que estaba dañado.

A pesar de todo no había sido una mala fiesta, pensaba la castaña que a lo lejos divisaba la figura del ojiperla.

Después de todo…. Era única.


End file.
